


Just The Three Of Us

by superkaradamnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Established Kara Danvers/Cat Grant, F/F, SuperCat Slam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkaradamnvers/pseuds/superkaradamnvers
Summary: breaking the news to carter that cat and kara are dating, and that Kara is supergirl





	

**Author's Note:**

> My hat into the ring for supercatslam november, 3  
> hope you like it

It was a perfect morning. Everything was suddenly all too right. The morning sun was up and warm and bright, blaring golden light into the vast bedroom of Cat Grant's penthouse. Kara inhaled deeply and refused to open her eyes, much too content to risk breaking this bliss.   
Kara kicked at the sheets gently, pushing them off herself, and then turning onto her back, running a hand over her body lazily when she realized she was entirely, completely naked. Damn, now she remembered.  
Cat. Smiling at her. Calling her Supergirl. Finding out just how Super she could actually be. Discovering things Kara herself didn't know she was capable of. Beautiful things. Things Kara was happy to know were now special little secrets between Cat and Kara. Things for only the two of them. Supergirl things.  
Kara let out a bubbly little laugh and raked a hand through her messy dark blonde waves, remembering all the moaning and whimpering, remembering the red hot sex and the moments she'd spent two years wishing for and fantasizing about. And her fantasies hadn't even compared to the reality... oh god, Kara was actually sore. That was a new feeling for a girl who was nearly indestructible. It was a feeling that Kara now relished in, happy to know that Cat was the one to instill such feelings in her, that Cat was the one that was actually her equal. Cat was human, yes, but her willpower alone was enough to bring Kara to her knees. And more than happily. Kara was pure power, lightning in a bottle. Alex called her the energizer bunny on steroids. Kara never bowed down to anyone. But last night, last night Kara had been more than a little surprised, and more than happy, to submit to Cat. To the Queen Of All Media.  
Kara smiled at the sunlight and opened her eyes to the bright light, staring at the stark white ceilings and the mess around them. Feathers and down everywhere, after Kara had displayed just how much strength she had in her fingertips, during an orgasm of such raw strength that even Kara had been unable to speak for a few moments.   
Kara smiled and kicked her foot happily, giggling when a few feathers flew up and drifted through the air lazily before settling back down. One landed on her stomach and Kara reached down to gingerly lift it, bringing it to her face so she could blow it out of her fingertips gently, smiling. Kara giggled and dragged her fingertips down her stomach, down her hips, and between her legs, slipping a finger barely into herself, taken aback by the sheer wetness there.  
Last night had been Kara's first time, and truthfully, in her heart, Kara couldn't be happier that her first time had been with somebody she loved as much as Cat Grant. Kara slipped her finger deeper, adjusting herself on the bed, and teased her clit while she thought about Cat, and whatever would surely come next.   
As soon as Cat returned, Kara could hear her downstairs walking about and chatting on the phone, they would have to face this day and whatever it meant for them both. Kara wondered absentmindedly if anyone had seen them kiss last night after a super close call at Catco, if anyone had been there to see Catco get bombed and see Cat desperately clutch onto Supergirl, and later, share their first kiss. Kara had to admit in that moment, knowing Cat was safe and sound, she hadn't much cared about an audience. She'd had Cat safe in her arms, and had to kiss her. Simply had to. It was necessary right then, to do that.   
But now, even as sated and boneless as Kara currently felt, the reality was starting to set in. If anyone had indeed seen them, seen them kiss, there would be a scandal pretty quickly. There was no doubt running news breaks on Catco's bombing, and probably on just how quickly Supergirl had shown up to save Cat.   
And then there was Carter. No doubt he would have seen the bombing on TV, and it wouldn't be long for him to get his way home to make sure his mom was alright. Cat had said last night he was on a trip with his class. But no doubt if he saw this, he'd book a flight back immediately. Kara could sense it, it was probably happening already.  
Hmm, how would Kara and Cat talk Carter through this, another surprise. That his mom was dating the one and only Supergirl? It wouldn't be easy, and Kara could only hope that Carter really would be okay with having his mom be bi, and dating a superhero. Kara hoped it wouldn't be too much of a shock.  
\---------------  
"Cat!" Kara cried out happily as Cat practically assaulted her, climbing over her body and immediately locking her lips to the younger girls. Kara kissed back eagerly, fusing their mouths together, a little whimper escaping her when Cat's ever curious fingers took over where Kara's left off, slipping easily and effortlessly between Kara's thighs.  
"Are you starting without me? Kara, that's just cruel." Cat teased, settling back over Kara's hips, working Kara expertly with her fingers even as she effectively pinned the young hero to the bed. Supergirl, pinned beneath her? It was one of Cat's proudest moments.  
"To be fair, you inspired me. Last night was..." Kara made a show of stretching tiredly, happily bringing her arms up above her head, yawning deeply. "I have no words, Cat."  
"That's kinda the point of a good orgasm, isn't it?" Cat joked, and Kara laughed along with her even while she felt every touch Cat gave her. Well, with a view like this, it wouldn't take long now...  
"I heard you on the phone downstairs..." Kara noted casually as cat added another finger in her quest to make Supergirl come undone again. "Who called the Queen Of All Media so early?"  
"Carter." Cat said softly, crawling off Kara and lying down, pulling Kara easily on top of her to get better access to the girl, and to let Kara ride this at her own pace. "He's coming home tonight after he saw the bombing on TV. I kinda expected him to, but I assured him that I was fine, so he's calm."  
"That's great. Did you tell him I saved you?" Kara asked, running one hand through her thick hair as she rode Cat's fingers gently, savoring the touch.  
"I didn't tell him we're together, if that's what you're implying." Cat murmured, curling her fingers inside of Kara, smiling when Kara tensed. Clearly, a good spot had been hit. "He asked, so I told him that you saved me, and made sure I was okay. I didn't want to shock him with any romantic notions while he's getting ready to come home after a trip cut short. I told him I was fine, but he's insistent to be back."  
"Is he upset that he didn't get to see me?" Kara asked with a grin, gasping as Cat brought her quickly closer to another orgasm she really wanted.  
"Kind of. He loves you, Supergirl." Cat smirked and then grasped Kara's shoulder, holding her down as she curled her fingers deep inside Kara, hitting that little spot she discovered yesterday, one that made the supposedly indestructible Supergirl melt into a panting shaking mess.  
"I know. He has a crush on me." Kara said even as everything south of her stomach clenched fiercely, making her damn near black out.  
Cat held her down by her shoulder and repeated the movement, bringing her thumb over Kara's clit and rubbing hard. It didn't take long, and almost immediately Kara whimpered and added her own fingers, teasing herself as well, and a quick moment later, came undone above Cat's touch, and her own. Cat removed her fingers, pulling Kara into her arms and holding the girl tight while she whimpered through her release, curling into a tight ball against Cat's side.  
For a moment, Cat simply held onto Kara, gently caressing her, and smiled when Kara finally settled and sighed happily, giggling as she came back to herself. Cat hugged her close and kissed her nose, smiling when Kara opened her blue eyes and met Cat's gaze, grinning wickedly.  
"Kara... I know that this will be -"  
"Nothing. I... I want to see him again. I do miss him. Bring him to the office, or..." Kara said softly, her voice still ragged from a moment earlier.  
"I want to introduce you as my girlfriend, Kara. Formally. Properly. Not just as my assistant."  
"As Supergirl." Kara guessed, playing with a lock of Cat's golden hair that lay against her shoulder.  
"If you're okay with that..."  
"I am. I mean, if he's going to know you're dating me, he should know that I'm Supergirl, it's only fair to him to know the truth. I'm nervous though. What will he say?"  
Cat smiled and wrapped one hand over Kara's shoulder, pulling the girl down closer so that their noses were mere inches apart. "I have no doubt that once he gets over the shock, dear girl, he'll be more than pleased."  
"When do you plan to tell him?"  
"I was hoping for tonight, if you're up to come over. As Supergirl, I mean. Firstly, I'm going to sit him down and tell him I've found a girl I really like, and that I'm in a relationship with her. A serious, intimate relationship. We'll talk for a few minutes, and then I'm going to tell him that this girl's name is Kara Danvers, and that I'd like to introduce her. I'll bring him out to the balcony, and you'll be there, as Supergirl."  
"Yeah, I think that would be really sweet."  
\------------------------  
"Carter." Cat began, settling with him at the dining room table, smiling as she ran a finger along the edge of one of his most special and loved comics. "There's something I need to talk to you about."  
"Whatever it is, mom, I'll understand. You know that. There's no reason to try and sweet talk me into it. Is something going on at the office? Or with Michael?"  
"No, Carter. Michael's of no consequence. You know that. The office is fine. What I want to tell you is that Kara Danvers, who you've met a few times, will no longer be working as my assistant at Catco."  
Soon after Kara's first orgasm that morning, after they'd settled into the sheets and cuddled together, napping a tiny bit more as it was a Sunday, and spent another hour exploring eachother properly, Cat and Kara had decided that the best thing to do would be to promote Kara up in the office, make her the reporter that Cat had always known Kara was inside her heart. Then reveal their relationship.  
"Why?"  
"Well... that's the thing. She has kind of... I have decided..."  
"To start dating her? It's about time, I was wondering when you'd finally stop fighting something so clearly mutual."  
"You knew?" Kara asked after a stunned moment of being shocked into speechlessness.  
"That you two were in love? It's plainly obvious to anyone with eyes, who cares enough to notice. You, can hide things. But with Kara, when it comes to her, you fail miserably at hiding your desires."  
Cat was silent for a minute, and behind the doorway to the balcony, Supergirl held her breath, hoping for the best, and trying not to laugh. One down, one to go, and this was so cute it was funny. Adorably so.  
"Okay then, why didn't you say anything?"  
"I don't have a say in what you do with your private life, mom. You need to decide that for yourself. It's yours to decide on. but I am happy you finally realised that all those puppy dog looks Kara let loose were meant for you and only you."  
"Okay... well, I have one more thing to discuss with you anyways. And I'm certain you can't possibly know this one."  
"Is it also about Kara?"  
"Yes. I... there's something about her, something I am very happy to know about-"  
"She's Supergirl. Yeah, I've gotten that one too."  
Once again, Cat was rendered speechless. "You, you knew? How on earth...?"  
"Oh please... those glasses, those hairstyles, those cardigans... after I spent the night with her when you went to get your Siegel Award, I knew. Oh how many errands she had to run in a day... it's not that hard."  
Cat sat there, unable to speak at just how smart her son truly was, more than Cat herself, who had needed years to discover both of those secrets, and Carter had done it in a matter of days. Damn. A moment passed, with Cat speechless, and Carter smiling shyly, when Kara decided now was as good a time as any, and stepped out from behind the wall, slipping inside in her cape and boots and the whole deal of a suit. "Well, I was kinda hoping for a little more shock, but..."  
"Kara! You heard all that?" Carter had the decency to blush.  
"Mmm. Super hearing, remember? But then again... I'm sure you know all about that. I hope you're okay about all this, I know it's all kind of sudden." Kara said with a shy smile, settling into the seat beside Carter, reaching into a glass bowl with her sleeved hands, taking a handful of M&M's from the bowl.  
"I'm more than happy with it, Supergirl. I'm happy you've finally gotten some sense into my mom, to go get what she wants in life." Carter said brightly, stepping around the table and hugging Kara and his mom to him tightly. Kara stood up and hugged them both close, placing her chin softly on top of Carter's head, he was just the perfect height, and smiled.   
"My perfect place." Kara murmured, holding both of them tightly to her, "With my two favorite people. All together, just the three of us."  
Cat smiled and brought her hand behind Supergirl's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss over Carter's head, to which he just muttered something nonsensical, and picked up his comics from the table once he extracted himself from their quickly closing hug. he looked at them for a second, watching Kara's hands slide ever lower on Cat's hips, to the hem of her skirt.  
"I'm happy for you, mom. Just please, no sex talk. I don't need nightmares." He said as he grabbed his stack of books and walked off, grinning to himself when he heard Kara break into a laugh, burying her head into Cat's shoulder to stifle her laughter.  
\--------------------------  
I hope you enjoyed it. A little rushed, but I think it's okay.


End file.
